What Have You Been Doing Lately?
by bsc9999
Summary: FutureFic - Becky and her gang in their high school days, from freshman year onward.
1. In Which Scoop Ditches a Camera

**Author's Note: So, yeah, I just had this weird craving to write a WordGirl future-fic. So, here it is. They're all freshmen here, so roughly around fourteen and fifteen.**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, nothing belongs to me. Pfft. **

Chapter One -

"So, I'm giving up the school newspaper." Todd 'Scoops' Ling was walking down the street with his childhood friends Becky Botsford and Violet Heaslip. "It's just too much work this year - what with the school play coming up and all, I'm going to be busy."

"You can't do that, Scoops," his friend Becky said, exasperated. "We've called you Scoops for, like, five or six years now. You can't just give that up. The newspaper has always been your life." And it was also the reason that Becky had become so attached to Scoops - she was secretly WordGirl, and as a word lover, of course she would become so fond of a news reporter. But if he gave that up…

"Yeah, but since that brick wall part in Romeo and Juliette fifth grade year, I've really been going places." After Scoops' ad-hoc "Brick Wall" adaptation of Romeo and Juliette when they were all ten, he had been scoped out by various community theatres and beckoned to more school plays. In all the confusion and excitement, Scoops found less and less time to do something else he loved to do: Write.

"I think it's a good idea," Violet said, quietly. "If you don't find enough time to do something…you know…that you don't like as much as something else…you should give it up for the thing that you really…love."

"But Scoops loves reporting, not acting!" Becky said, sharply.

"I love both," Scoops cut in, before Violet could say something back. "And if I don't say so myself, I'm pretty darn good at both, too."

The girls exchanged glances with each other, then burst out in a fit of giggles. Scoops had been incredibly cocky for years.

Scoops didn't even blink an eye at the girls' reaction as he continued walking.

"So I have decided to ditch this camera!" Scoops held up the camera he always wore around his neck. "Rather cumbersome, anyway." He threw it down to the side of the road.

"Hey! What are you doing? That's a perfectly good camera, Scoops!" Becky crouched down to examine it - what remained of it, that is.

"I ditched the camera," Scoops said, continuing to walk, not noticing that Becky and Violet had stopped to peer at the dismembered camera. "Get it? Ditched? I threw it into a ditch? Good, right?" In spite of himself, he laughed. It was a good joke.

Becky sighed and picked up the pieces of camera lying on the ground. Maybe she could get her pet monkey Bob to repair it. He was usually good with this type of stuff.


	2. In Which Becky Meets her Hippie Teacher

**Author's Note: So here I am again, with another all-too-short chapter. Even if they are short, at least I'm writing fan fiction again. **

**After this chapter, I will probably never update. I suck at this. XD**

**Disclaimer: This TV show, unfortunately, does not belong to me. **

"Becky Botsford?"

"Here!"

It wasn't just another school day at the city's high school - it was the _first _school day at the city's high school, and like all high schools, there was a fresh batch of new students ready to absorb knowledge, learn, and generally mess around with their friends.

As the teacher went through the rest of the alphabet, calling out names left and right, Becky leaned back in her chair, sighed happily, and sharpened one of her many already-sharp pencils in anticipation. This was her deal. She could do this. It was just school, like all the other years. Just school. No need to worry.

By the time the homeroom teacher was finished with roll, the entire class was buzzing with excited and nervous energy.

Suddenly there was a crash at the door, then it was flung open from the outside, where the wind was blowing wildly. A flustered blonde boy ran in, wearing a colorful striped Harry Potter-like scarf, the wind whipping his hair around quickly and messily. The students sitting in the classroom heard him shout, "It's okay, mother! I'm just a little late! You can leave now!" He shut the door behind him, walking into the classroom. "Stupid woman," he muttered.

"Theodore McCalister?" The homeroom teacher asked.

"Yes, yes, of course! Who else would I be?" the boy asked, settling into the first empty seat he could find (which, unfortunately for him, was in the front row).

"Velma Patterson," the teacher answered, flatly and sarcastically. "But I assumed your name was Theodore."

"Call me Tobey," the boy said. "Theodore 'Tobey' McCalister. The third." He seemed proud - very proud.

Becky sighed. Another school year with Tobey. Great. She was not excited for this.

"I have handed out your schedules," the teacher said, "And everyone in this homeroom should have the same ones - that's how we roll in this high school!" The teacher was sort of the hippie-child-of-the-sixties type.

Becky resisted the urge to slam her forehead onto her desk. _Oh, come on, _she thought. _Now I have all my classes with Tobey, too? Yeah, that's great. That's really great. _

Becky took a quick glance around the room. Her number one best friend, Violet, was luckily in her homeroom class. Scoops also happened to be in the class. _Yeah, but what's the point of calling him 'Scoops' anymore if he's not going to be a reporter? _She let out another frustrated sigh.

The teacher was at the front of the room, listing off quite a few announcements. They were all a blur to Becky, until she heard the words "auditions" and "school musical". She straightened up in her seat and tuned in to the teacher's words.

"And auditions for the first school musical of the year, _Urinetown_, are to be held next week on Monday after school. Stop by the drama room for more information."

Huh. This sounded promising. Becky pulled out her planner (it was always good to be organized!) and penciled it in, to remind herself.

Maybe this year wouldn't be so bad after all.


	3. In Which Obliviousness is a Bad Thing

**Author's Note: Goes to show that I'm a big, fat liar. I'm updating.**

**But seriously, though. I never update.**

**BTW, the voice will probably be different in this chapter. I actually wrote the first two chapters last year and never got around to uploading them until now. Needless to say, the second chapter was half-way done when I found it. You can tell which half I wrote last year and which half I wrote last month. It's horrid. XD**

**But enough of that. On with the fic!**

**Oh, geez, it's so short. XD  
**

**-x-  
**  
"And so, if I audition, I'm bound to get the lead!" Scoops walked along the hallway with Becky and Violet on either side of him, not realizing that he was talking a little bit too loudly for the rest of the hallway's occupants' liking. "I'm a master actor, after all."

"But it's a musical, Scoops," Becky pointed out to him. "And you can't sing."

He looked shocked at the accusation. "Who says I can't sing? I'll have you know that I've been taking private singing lessons since I was four years old!"

"No, you haven't," Violet reminded him.

"Okay, I haven't. But I might as well have. I'm a master singer, after all."

Becky resisted the urge to slap her palm onto her forehead. "Yeah, but you're a freshman," she said, still trying to convince him that he wouldn't get a lead part at all. "There are a lot of really good actors at this school, you know. Actors that can sing, and dance, and...well, you catch my drift."

Scoops shot her a look. "Oh, yeah?" However, he brightened up considerably at the last second and asked, "You two going to audition?"

Violet shook her head. "I can't sing...for the life of me," she murmured quietly, so quietly that she could barely be heard over the sounds of the hallway. "I'll wait until there's a play to audition."

Becky jumped in with her reply quickly after Violet had finished. "Of course I'm going to audition! I love to act! _And _I'm actually a pretty decent singer, if I do say so myself!"

She didn't notice Scoops and Violet making weird faces at each other behind her back as she basked in the glory of her happiness. "I know I'll get a part!"

"Yeah, right..." Violet said, uncertainly and not at all sarcastically (really). "Break a leg, Becky..."

"Yeah, please, break a leg," Scoops said, his words actually sarcastic, and Violet shot him a glare.

Scoops shot back a look that clearly said, _'We can't let her do this, she'll make a fool of herself.'_

But Becky noticed none of this as the three freshmen reached their classroom. She was still glowing with anticipation. "I can't wait to try out!"

As they stepped through the door, once again, Scoops and Violet exchanged silent, panicked looks, but their faces were bright again as Becky turned back to them to ask them a question. "Hey, you guys, where do you want to sit?"

Violet had a little forced smile on her face. "How about the front?"

Scoops also had something on his face that he probably hoped was a smile but really looked more like a grimace. "Nah, the back."

"We'll go middle, then!" Becky exclaimed excitedly. As they all chose seats and sat down, Becky quickly added, "I. Cannot. Wait. For. _AUDITIONS_!" She squealed it, actually. Loudly.

And somehow, she managed to miss the horrified looks on Violet's and Scoop's faces yet again.


End file.
